Spirited Away
by Wolfkiry
Summary: Cross-over Voyage de Chihiro & SnK !/YAOI/ Eren travaille aux bains de Yubaba aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas son sort, mais qu'il n'a tout simplement jamais connu autre chose. Cependant, les choses vont changer. Car Levi, le dieu du volcan Fuji-san qui vient visiter les bains, semble s'intéresser à lui et à ses origines. Et ne pas être le seul.
1. Prologue

**Spirited Away**

 **Résumé** : Eren travaille aux bains de Yubaba aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas son sort ou quoique ce soit, mais qu'il n'a jamais tout simplement connu autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui, peut être que les choses vont changer. Car Levi, le dieu du volcan Fuji-san vient en effet visiter les bains pour affaires et s'intéresse étrangement au jeune homme et à ses origines. Et il ne semble pas être le seul.

Je sais, je sais, une telle idée de cross-over semble assez étrange. Mais je vous promets de rendre ça sympa et intéressant !

 **Cross-over** : Shingeki no Kyojin /x\ Le Voyage de Chihiro

C'est en effet un cross-over avec l'univers richissime du film "le Voyage de Chihiro" dans lequel toute l'histoire se déroule, je vais essayer de faire apparaître les personnages principaux de ce film dans cette fic', mais l'histoire tournera cependant surtout autour d'Eren et de Levi.

 **Couple** : Eren x Levi

(Les indémodables, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à en former un autre, sorry xp)

 **Le format de cette fic' est un format que j'appelle format "Volumaire" dont je pense beaucoup me servir à l'avenir, c'est-à-dire composé de 6 chapitres + 1 prologue & 1 épilogue**

 **Crédits** : Les personnages appartiennent à Hayao Miyazaki et Hajime Isayama

 **Je ne pose dans un premier temps que le prologue de cette histoire bien que le chapitre 1 soit déjà prêt parce que je veux voir si ça vous plaît et si cette fic' à de l'avenir ou non..donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et manifester vos impressions dans les commentaires, ça compte beaucoup pour moi de le savoir, même si ce ne sont que quelques brefs mots. :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

* * *

 **Chap 00 - PROLOGUE**

 **Quelques années plus tôt...**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs longues minutes que les hommes fouillaient la pièce, retournaient les tapis, les matelas, les tables et brisaient les bibelots.

Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de retourner les moindres détails de l'imposant salon bourgeois plein de teintures décoratives et de parfum, alors que la propriétaire des lieux se tenait au milieu de la pièce les bras croisés, les yeux plissés de colère. Elle avait plus de mal à se contenir de cette offense qu'ils créaient en l'ignorant si superbement qu'à se soucier de ce que ces soldats remuaient ou cassaient tout en cherchant.

Finalement, un de ces hommes, qui semblait être le chef, se tourna vers Yubaba et se posta en face d'elle d'un air irrité, mais cependant assez respectueux.

\- Vous ne nous cachez rien ? demanda-t-il les poings vissés sur les hanches.

Yubaba effectua un bref geste de main de mépris.

\- Vous l'auriez trouvé si quelque chose avait été caché ici, en tout cas.

\- Vous savez que notre mission est de la plus haute importance, tonna l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, vous risqueriez de le regretter si jamais…

\- Je vous ai donné accès à toutes les cachettes de mon établissement, messire, trancha subitement Yubaba en toisant furieusement l'homme. Je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien à vous dissimuler, après si vous ne trouvez rien, ce serait plutôt dû à l'incompétence de vos hommes qu'à mon manque de courtoisie.

Le soldat grimaça avant d'effectuer un léger geste du menton qui paralysa aussitôt tous ses sbires situés aux alentours, déjà mis bien mal à l'aise par l'aura plein de colère qui rayonnait de la sorcière depuis leur arrivée. Les hommes quittèrent leurs tâches puis vinrent rapidement se regrouper autour de leur commandant. Tous ensembles leurs plastrons luisaient fièrement aux couleurs des armoiries d'un des dieux le plus légendaires présidant le Japon ; Izanagi. Si cette entité n'avait pas été un dieu surpuissant capable de tuer le moindre des immortels d'un coup de lance, Yubaba ne se serait pas privé de renvoyer tous ces messieurs à grandes valses de foudre ou bien de les transformer en têtards.

\- Nous pourrions revenir, d'ici quelques jours, pour vous poser des questions supplémentaires sur cette femme étrangère que vos employés ont soi-disant aperçus. Tenez-vous donc prête, vous, ainsi que le moindre de vos clients ou de vos travailleurs.

\- Ceux qui viennent ici ne veulent pas se préoccuper des gue-guerres entre les dieux, grogna Yuababa en toisant avec agacement l'homme qui rabattait déjà le clapet de son casque tout en gardant une expression neutre. J'espère que cela sera vite réglé sinon je saurai me faire entendre.

\- Nous faisons tout notre possible. En vous souhaitant une bonne continuation, madame, dit le commandant en se retournant pour fendre la foule de ses hommes et ainsi quitter la pièce en premier.

Après que toutes ces personnes en armures aient quittées la pièce, Yubaba soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis claqua les doigts.

Aussitôt, une onde de force blanche traversa la pièce et se répandit en grondant. Le moindre objet ayant alors été jeté au sol, brisé ou rayé, les tapisseries déchirées ou démises hors de leur place, tout cela revint à sa place initiale, comme exactement ça l'était, avant que le groupe de soldat divins ne débarque dans les quartiers de la direction d'un des service de bains pour immortels les plus respectés et ne viennent à réclamer des réponses quant aux rumeurs qui planaient alors dans l'institut.

Heureusement que Yubaba savait bien mentir. Elle alla se servir à un plateau sertit de perle et d'argent un grand verre de saké qui sentait bon la pomme, et dans le même mouvement éleva doucement la voix.

\- Ils sont partis, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher maintenant.

Une ouverture au sol se dessina alors tandis que les tapis laissaient doucement la place à une petite porte dissimulée par magie qui s'ouvrait timidement. Une main fine repoussa l'entièreté de la dalle en bois, puis une tête de femme inquiète en sortit à sa suite.

Ses longs cheveux noirs noué derrière sa nuque, la femme sortit de la cachette, alla s'agenouiller peu plus loin de là et desserra le colis en tissus qu'elle pressait jusqu'alors contre sa poitrine.

Un jeune garçon aux grands yeux verts luisants s'écarta alors un peu de la femme en la dévisageant avec confusion. Regardant ensuite les alentours, il vit que Yubaba, la grosse vieille femme qui sirotait son verre avec nonchalance, le regardait avec curiosité, il alla se cacher derrière le dos de la femme qui l'avait porté depuis le début de leur fuite. Celle-ci était heureusement robuste et l'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, cela n'avait donc pas dû être trop éprouvant.

\- Alors, c'est ce petit garçon qui émeut tant dans de gens ? grinça Yubaba en souriant avec amusement.

La femme brune se pencha respectueusement en avant pour effectuer une révérence, chose qu'elle semblait être très habituée à faire.

\- Merci de votre aide. Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants pour cela.

\- Hmpf, j'attends de voir la couleur de votre or avant de vous croire entièrement. Mais je sais que votre clan tient toujours ses promesses, et qu'ils m'ont déjà rendus service de nombreuses fois par le passé, je leur dois donc bien ça.

Yubaba avala violemment le reste de son verre puis le reposa sur son plateau.

Le bruit du verre se reposant sur son socle d'argent résonna sèchement dans la pièce, cela fit sursauter le jeune garçon qui se cramponna alors plus ardemment au bras de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui souriait avec une peu de douleur.

\- Mon grand, regarde-moi.

Elle le prit par les épaules et lui embrassa le front. Le garçonnet la regardait intensément, ses grands yeux clignant avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas rester ici maintenant. Il faut que tu sois bien sage, d'accord ? obéis à ce qu'on te demandera et tout ira bien.

Une expression horrifiée passa sur le visage du jeune garçon, les sanglots menaçant d'apparaître aux commissures de ses yeux à tout moment. La femme aux frusques usées de servantes semblait retenir également les siennes, sa voix tremblait.

\- Je suis désolée de ça. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix…écoute-moi, trésor. Tu seras bien ici. Mieux que là-bas.

\- L'aube menace de poindre à tout moment, dit subitement Yubaba en regardant sombrement par la fenêtre le monde extérieur qui s'éclairait peu à peu. Si tu veux partir d'ici sans te faire remarquer tu devrais te presser.

\- Oui, acquiersa vivement la femme en se crispant.

Elle se releva puis serra une dernière fois la petite main pâle du jeune garçon qui tremblotait.

\- Tout va bien, continua-t-elle avec raideur. Ecoute, si quelqu'un vient à t'aimer un jour d'un amour sincère, alors tout ira mieux. Alors tu pourras rentrer chez nous. Chez toi…Mais fais attention, car en cherchant l'Amour on peut parfois trouver pire. Fais attention, surtout fais attention, ne laisse personne de suspect t'approcher, d'accord mon grand ?

Le garçon était peut-être émotif mais pas stupide. Il avait compris que faire un caprice maintenant n'aiderait personne. Il grimaça de douleur puis hocha la tête en silence. La femme le serra tout contre lui fermement durant une longue seconde et se détacha en respirant avec peine.

\- Je ne sais même pas si tu te souviendras un jour de moi ni de cette conversation, en attendant, je te souhaite bon courage...Après l'orage et les ténèbres vient toujours la chaleur et la lumière. Tâche au moins de te souvenir de ça.

La femme quitta l'enfant et se précipita en se tenant le visage à pleine main vers une nouvelle porte sombre que Yubaba venait d'ouvrir d'un haussement de sourcils. La femme sema des perles argentées derrière elle mais n'émit aucun bruit alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le couloir magique forgé pour elle-seule. Quand le passage se recousu enfin en totalité, un silence étrange pesa dans la pièce pleine draperies brodées, puis Yubaba qui fumait maintenant un cigare, se tourna vers le petit garçon qui était encore à genoux au sol et sanglotant silencieusement.

Yubaba rejeta une volute de fumée âcre et sombre par son long nez puis regarda l'enfant de son air habituel de sorcière acariâtre.

\- Je veux bien faire comme cette femme voulait, et garder un œil sur toi pour que rien n'arrive, mais il va falloir que tu travailles un moindre mal pour gagner ta croûte. Ici, il faut bosser pour avoir un toit et une protection convenable face aux esprits les plus abrasifs. Compris ?

Le garçon hoqueta en pleurant une dernière fois puis hocha la tête en se relevant.

\- Tu m'as l'air alerte pour un gamin. C'est bien. Ça ne te sera pas de trop ici. (Yubaba envoya un nouveau jet de fumée vers le plafond de la pièce par son nez avant de continuer) En attendant, je vais t'envoyer chez Kamaji, le chauffagiste, pour trouver du travail. Il a un faible pour les petites bêtes dans ton genre, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le faire céder pour qu'il s'occupe de toi…oh, et une dernière chose.

L'enfant regarda l'imposante vieille femme alors que cette dernière s'avançait vers lui à grand pas.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

* * *

Voila, voila, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu ! si c'est le cas, merci de me le dire par review ! (^3^) mêmes les questions bizarres sont acceptées !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 01

Salut les gars ! Voici enfin la suite, le début, le lancement, le premier chapitre de cette fic' ! le reste viendra lui aussi, plus ou moins rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas !

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir je suis vraiment contente que l'idée de ce cross-over vous plaise autant que ce petit prologue, je vais faire mon mieux afin de vous satisfaire dans la suite de cette histoire ! Je vous aiime !**

Je vais surtout faire tourner l'histoire autour de Levi et Eren, mais je compte faire intervenir quand même un peu les persos du voyage de Chihiro, même si ce n'est qu'en secondaire :) parce que je les adorent eux aussi !

Enfin bon, trêves de discutailles, voici pourquoi vous êtes là ! la chapter 01 !

* * *

 **Spirited Away**

 **-O-**

 **CHAPITRE 01**

La nuit venait de tomber sur les toits des maisons et les cimes des montagnes, et aussitôt la vie secrète des esprits rouvrit les yeux. Du fond des brumes bordant le lac, des formes floues et colorées se dessinèrent dans les alentours alors que sur les flots sombres de l'eau, des bateau commençaient à silencieusement fendre l'eau afin d'aller chercher les clients.

Rapidement, les passagers de ces bateaux se déversèrent dans l'entrée de l'institution de Yubaba qui n'ouvrait qu'une fois la nuit venue. Les bains se remplirent peu à peu de même que les restaurants, fumants et bouillonnants, et le fracas de la vie envahis tout l'endroit, allant même jusqu'à faire fuir les reflets le plus sombre de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse se croire en plein jour.

Entre les immenses bains de l'institut de Yubaba qui écumaient d'une bonne odeur, d'un calme apaisé et fatigué, et les coulisses de leur maintenance qui ronflaient d'une vive effervescence, le contraste était extraordinaire à voir. Les employés de Yubaba, des hommes et femmes en kimonos ficelés dans de solides tabliers travaillaient avec une ardeur coutumière au bon déroulement des séances de baignade des divers esprits visitant les lieux.

Glissant naturellement entre la foule compressée qui circulait dans les couloirs étroits, Ren talonnait avec force le parquet les bras pleins de paquet qu'il devait délivrer urgemment. C'était le début de l'été, et avant de partir pour célébrer cela, beaucoup de divinités aimaient venir se ressourcer aux bains de Yubaba une dernière fois. C'était un moment de profusion comme il y en avait beaucoup dans l'institution, qu'il ne fallait absolument pas manquer et chaque employé devait donc redoubler d'efforts face aux demandes des clients toujours plus nombreux.

Alors qu'il passait à un croisement où plusieurs couloirs se jouxtaient, Ren sentit quelqu'un le héler vivement.

Plus par réflexe que par envie, le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à Lin, l'une des gérantes des groupes de maintenance du côté Est des bains. La femme souria rapidement au jeune homme mais ne s'avança pas vers lui, restant postée sur le rebord de l'étage supérieur duquel elle le voyait, se contentant de lui crier ses commandes, sa voix allant plus vite que des pieds.

\- Hé, n'oublies pas que Kamaji t'a demandé de venir le voir ! il doit encore avoir besoin d'aide.

Ren se fit un peu secouer par la foule puisqu'il venait de se stopper en plein milieu du couloir et que des dizaines d'êtres de toutes formes continuaient de marcher autour de lui sans se soucier de son sort. Il grimaça rudement tout en remontant le sac qu'il portait dans ses bras.

\- Il ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? grinça-t-il, je dois déjà aller aider l'équipe d'Haru…

\- Ce vieux teigneux de Kamaji ne laisse personne d'autre quoi toi l'approcher, ria sarcastiquement Lin en haussant les épaules. Il ne veut que son petit préféré chéri auprès de lui. Allez, dépêche. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir Haru que tu auras du retard.

\- Très bien, accepta Ren en changeant aussitôt de direction.

Kamaji le salua d'une grimace étrange en voyant Ren arriver dans son antre. Comme à son habitude, le moustachu œuvrait avez zèle à son bureau étroit, ses longues mains tournoyaient autour de lui et agrippant tout ce dont il avait besoin comme si elles étaient animées d'une conscience propre.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Kamaji en voyant Ren arriver dans son atelier exigu, fait de bois, de suie et de fumée.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? râla Ren, tu t'es encore coincé le doigt dans un tuyau ?

\- Non, non, viens voir ça. J'ai besoin que tu me sortes mes déchets.

\- Tes…Hé, mais tu as une trappe pour ça !

\- Je ne veux plus l'utiliser. Je suis certain que des esprits résiduels viennent y farfouiller ou y former des nids. Non, je veux que tu ailles les jeter en attendant que je règle le problème.

Ren soupira, mais comme d'habitude ne refusa pas la demande de l'homme qui avait été comme un père pour lui depuis le début de sa mémoire. Étouffant un soupir agacé, Ren passa le sac d'ordure puant par-dessus son épaule et prit le chemin de la sortie la plus proche tandis que les susuwataris, les petites boulettes de suites à pattes vivant dans l'atelier de Kamaji grouillaient joyeusement près de ses pieds. Ces petites choses sans bouche le suivirent même jusqu'en dehors, puis le fixèrent curieusement alors qu'Ren s'éloignait de la chaleureuse lumière de l'atelier pour s'enfoncer dans les terres herbeuses envahies par la nuit.

Sans même avoir à baisser les yeux Ren savait où poser les pieds sur le petit escalier métallique qui descendait à partir du pallier de l'atelier de Kamaji et allait jusqu'au sol afin de ne pas tomber. L'habitude l'avait fait apprendre les emplacements des failles, des fissures et des rehaussements de chaque marche de l'endroit de ce fait maintenant il ne tombait plus et était rapide.

Ren venait à peine de jeter le sac d'ordure qu'une lumière intense pulsant dans le lointain et attira son regard. Sur les berges les plus éloignées du fleuve des lanternes peintes venaient d'apparaître, dissipant la pénombre puissante du soir. De plus en plus de feux follets se mirent à apparaître peu à peu puis des rubans dorés se mirent à s'étirer, formant une route qui terminait jusqu'à l'entrée du château de Yubaba. Une riche procession apparue sur la surface de l'eau, au centre des feux follets, formant peu à peu des chariots de couleurs diverses tirés par des flammes diffuses. Ren n'avait jamais vu pareil défilé, et pourtant il était habitué aux extravagances des clients les plus fortunés de l'institut dans lequel il travaillait depuis près de douze ans maintenant, cependant ce cortège si raffiné avait quelque chose de plus, d'hypnotisant et de superbe. Toutes ces inscriptions japonaises et runiques sur les côtés des chariots avaient un côté assez antique et impressionnant. Lorsque ces derniers se posèrent sur la terre ferme une énergie étrange se répandit dans les environs et Ren eut un soubresaut nerveux en sentant toute cette puissance le caresser. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de pouvoirs particuliers mais savait sentir la puissance spirituelle quand il y en avait une dans les environs. Et à ce niveau ce n'était plus de la simple énergie résiduelle de petit esprits de dessous de lit, c'était de la puissance divine.

\- Aucun dieu n'a à venir à de tels bains, dit doucement Ren en s'essuyant les mains. Ils ont les leurs. Qu'est-ce qui en amènerait un ici ?

La curiosité le poussa à s'approcher de la foule qui venait accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait beaucoup de gens variés qui étaient attirés par cette venue inopinée et les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train. On disait que c'était un seigneur de guerre cherchant vengeance, un dieu révoqué de son statut venu se reposer ici-bas ou bien encore un cœur solitaire cherchant une conquête.

Ren avait l'impression qu'il y avait autant de monde dans foule qui observait les arrivants que les serviteurs composants l'étrange procession eux-mêmes. Parmi tous ces visages masqués plus ou moins méprisants une forme plus grande que les autres se détachait du groupe d'arrivants. Ren écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le visage de l'homme qui semblait être au cœur des attentions des serviteurs et des spectateurs. Il avait le corps d'un guerrier et le visage d'une sculpture, sa beauté et son charme aussi époustouflant qu'une tempête rendit Ren chancelant et fébrile pour une raison étrange. Ce devaient être les pouvoirs du dieu qui étaient à l'œuvre, on disait bien que le charme divin sapait les scrupules de tout homme…

Cet étrange type était habillé très richement et portait tout cela avec une élégance telle que Ren ne mit pas une seconde de plus en doute son ascendance divine. Yubaba l'accueillit calmement au pas d'une des portes d'entrée de son institut et exécuta une révérence gracieuse puis le mena en direction de son bureau le plus somptueux. Lorsque cet homme eut disparu ce furent ses serviteurs tous plus révérencieux et secs les uns que les autres, qui s'adressèrent aux employés des bains.

\- Je demande votre attention, clama l'un d'entre eux qui portait une petit moustache raide. Nous sommes venus ici car notre Seigneur, Levi-sama, le dieu du volcan Fuji-san, désire renouveler sa gamme de serviteurs dans son domaine privé. Sachez que nous choisirons ceux qui viendrons se proposer à nous avant la fin de la nuit, nous partirons avec les sélectionnés à l'aube. A ceux que cela intéresse, veuillez vous regrouper par là-bas.

Aussitôt, une énergie passionnée se répandit dans les rangs des spectateurs qui lâchèrent sans hésitations leurs activités afin de discuter entre eux ou bien aller courir vers le coin d'herbe où les serviteurs divins les dirigeaient et prenaient déjà des noms. Dans la foule, les questions et les idées fusaient.

\- Vous croyez que Yubaba est d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, penses-tu ! elle ne laisserait jamais cela se faire dans ses bains, sinon !

\- Ils ont dû lui proposer beaucoup d'or. Elle nous prend vraiment pour des objets.

\- On recevra un bien meilleur salaire sous les ordres du Seigneur Levi-san !

\- Remarque, moi je n'en reçois même pas ici…

Ren s'éloigna sans plus tarder de toute cette foule quasi-hystérique et reprit le chemin de l'atelier de Kamaji. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de tout ça. A vrai dire le monde extérieur lui faisait peur, il aimait ses petites habitudes qu'il avait aux bains de Yubaba, et ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un milieu encore plus méchant et stressant que celui-ci auquel il ne connaissait rien. Il était très bien comme il l'était.

Il croisa sur son chemin un petit groupe de jeunes serviteurs qui ricanaient en se bousculant mutuellement.

\- Eh, bouseux, tu te trompes de sens ! l'un d'entre eux beugla à Ren lorsqu'ils le croisèrent.

Ren soupira intérieurement mais ne répondit rien. Bien souvent des gens le prenaient étrangement en grippe à cause de la couleur de ses yeux ou encore de sa rapidité au travail, il y était habitué maintenant.

\- Laisse-le, il sait très bien qu'il ne sera jamais choisi si jamais il pose sa candidature, c'est pour ça, il fait d'autant mieux de partir maintenant, ça nous fera de l'air, ricana un autre.

\- Il n'a aucun talent, ils ne choisiront aucuns serviteurs avec un niveau et une classe si basse, reprit le premier gars. Attends on parle de servir au palais du dieu Fuji-san, quand même !

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que vous, vous avez vos chances ? rétorqua finalement Ren en se retournant vers ces types ridicules.

L'un des serviteurs les plus imposants voulu aller lui foncer dessus afin de lui faire ravaler ses mots, cependant ses comparses le stoppèrent.

\- Laisse-le, dirent-ils en toisant Ren avec mépris. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'un petit récure-chiotte sans importance ni pouvoirs. Allons rejoindre les autres plutôt.

Le groupe s'éloigna vivement en reprenant leur conversation, oubliant déjà Ren et ses petits poings serrés de rage.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain sans relief, sans amis du fait de sa personnalité parfois assez renfermée ou complètement abrasive. Il se demandait bien s'il existait quelque part des gens qui seraient capable de l'accepter tel qu'il était. Ici, il avait parfois l'impression d'être isolé des autres par une barrière imperceptible.

Soupirant de nouveau avec plus de force cette fois-ci, Ren redressa son nez et retourna à l'intérieur.

 **WwwwW**

Levi regarda d'un œil morne au travers de la fenêtre la petit foule qui se démenait au sol afin d'attirer l'attention des serviteurs que le dieu avait amené avec lui. Il leur avait spécifiquement demandé de n'engager que deux ou trois types pas trop incompétents dans leurs domaines respectifs et que cela irait, lui n'était pas réellement venu là pour ça de toute façon, et tout cela, c'était uniquement pour brouiller les pistes. Derrière lui, Yubaba buvait un thé rouge en parcourant à son bureau quelques feuilles vierges dont elle seule devait voir le contenu.

\- C'est la seule et unique fois que j'autorise cela, dit-elle froidement sans le regarder.

Elle avait beau dire et faire des ronds de jambes en public pour n'effrayer personne, cette sorcière restait en réalité bien imbuvable avec absolument tout le monde, même avec des puissances supérieures, surtout lorsqu'on était sur _son_ territoire.

\- Je sais, répondit Levi en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Sauf votre respect, Levi-sama, reprit ironiquement Yubaba en se levant de son siège, je me doute bien qu'il y a autre chose qui vous mène ici que de la simple recherche de personnel. Je vous invite à parler à cœur ouvert si vous ne voulez pas que j'applique ce dicton littéralement sur votre divine personne pour avoir interrompu mes activités sans même me prévenir une quinzaine à l'avance.

Levi se tourna vers la vieille femme, il la dépassait de peu en taille. Le dieu croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en souria doucement. Il appréciait cette femme pour son franc parler et sa dangerosité, ils étaient à vrai dire amis de longue date.

\- Rien de bien sérieux en réalité. Je m'ennuyais un peu et j'ai sentis quelque chose par ici alors je suis venu rendre visite. Je serai bref, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Ravie de vous amuser, Seigneur, grogna Yubaba.

\- Je saurais vous en remercier, dit Levi en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre, cherchant quelque chose, le regard absent.

 **WwwwW**

Ren passa une bonne partie de la nuit caché dans l'atelier de Kamaji, le menton posé sur les genoux à taper dans les susuwataris grimaçants. Il n'avait pas envie de remonter tout de suite dans la frénésie des serviteurs maintenant qu'il était au calme. Et Kamaji ne l'importunait pas.

Cependant il y eu un bruit au dehors qui interrompit tout. Quelque chose qui fit trembler jusqu'aux moindres planches de la cabane de Kamaji. Dehors une lumière blanche pulsa au travers des planches des murs et des trous de serrure, puis la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit à la volée. Ren sursauta tout autant que Kamaji qui mis plus de temps à jurer qu'à regarder exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Une myriade de couleur explosa dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, se formant doucement pour représenter la configuration d'une veste, d'un corps, et d'un visage. Ren baissa finalement ses mains puis se releva doucement en continuant de tenter de définir ce qui se présentait à la porte au travers de toute cette fichue lumière.

Son cœur le reconnu avant ses yeux. Ren sentit qu'il manquait un battement tandis qu'il voyait ce visage hypnotisant s'étendre devant lui avec l'éclat et la superbe d'un soleil.

\- L-Levi-sama… ? murmura-t-il alors que l'homme s'avançait vers lui.

Le prétendu dieu baissa les yeux vers Ren d'un air impitoyable, subitement il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à lui. Ren ne compris pas tout immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que Levi se mette à humer l'odeur de la gorge de Ren tout en le maintenant fermement contre lui. La chaleur du souffle du dieu projeta des violents chocs électriques dans toute la colonne vertébrale du jeune serviteur, cependant Levi le tenait serré, le fixant intensément et l'empêchait de fuir.

\- Qu'est-ce…vous…hoqueta Ren en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Finalement Levi se recula brusquement puis observa les environs jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Kamaji qui lui pestait dessus depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes pour être entrer si violemment dans son petit chez-lui. Il ne réagit pas plus pour autant et souleva alors violemment Ren dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Hé ! hurla ce dernier en paniquant de plus en plus.

\- Je le prends avec moi, déclara simplement Levi à Kamaji, comme si l'individu aux plusieurs bras et à la moustache épineuse possédait les clés de la propriété de Ren.

\- Euh, ben… dit celui-ci en se grattant le front et restant bouche bée face à la scène peu usuelle qui cependant n'écumait d'aucun danger imminent. Le dieu semblait tout sauf vengeur ou colérique.

Aux pieds de Levi, des dizaines de petites susuwataris piaillaient doucement, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'il se passait, éparpillant des morceaux de charbon partout dans la salle de la chaudière. L'une de ces petites boules de suies aux yeux globuleux observa curieusement Levi et Ren puis attrapa aussitôt un de ses copains noirauds afin de le prendre pareillement dans ses petits bras. Le susuwatari supporté dans les bras de son camarade semblait accepter son corps plus calmement et dignement que Ren qui battait des jambes en gesticulant comme un désespéré. Il se sentait assez apeuré que le dieu décide maintenant de se servir de lui comme d'un sacrifice qu'il dévorerait. C'était bien ce que faisait les dieux, non ?

\- Tu passeras mes amitiés à Yubaba, chauffagiste, dit Levi en souriant finement.

Kamaji ne répondit rien, ses sourcils se plissant étrangement au-dessus de ses lunettes alors que Levi se retournait en direction du dehors.

\- ça suffit, lâchez-moi ! piailla Ren en tentant de s'accrocher à la porte.

Les noirauds en suie suivirent les pas de Levi de près, comme si l'odeur que le dieu émettait avait quelque chose d'attirant. Là où ses pas avaient pesés, des petits crocus étincelants se mirent à pousser rapidement, fleurissant sous les yeux émerveillés des susuwataris qui pétillèrent alors de joie qu'ils puissent observer autre chose que du sable sale devant eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que … dans mon atelier si ordonné et propre ! balbutia Kamaji en se penchant résolument sur le rebord de son siège afin de regarder le miracle se reproduire même sur la tête ses susuwataris que Levi avait écrasé sans le voir . A…attendez ! vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

Levi resta parfaitement sourd aux différents cris dans le petit atelier, que ce soit ceux désespérés de Ren, ceux hésitants et sidérés de Kamaji ou bien ceux vifs des susuwataris qui voulaient encore en voir d'avantage des pouvoirs du dieu.

Levi sorti de l'atelier en continuant de tenir Ren tout contre lui, et de nouveau une lumière puissante éblouit le jeune homme qui n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Lorsqu'il s'y habitua finalement, Ren remarqua qu'au milieu de la nuit, un des chars les plus imposants et prestigieux de la procession de tout à l'heure était arrêté devant les portes de l'atelier de chaufferie. De nombreux serviteurs se tenaient là, immobiles dans l'herbe, la tête baissée avec véhémence tournés dans leur direction, les yeux clos. Ils ne réagirent pas à l'approche de leur seigneur ni à son passage, attendirent calmement que ce dernier soit installé dans le chariot pour réagir et se redresser. Levi balança Ren dans quelques coussins et tapa dans ses mains. Aussitôt tout se mit en marche et le chariot quitta la terre ferme en frémissant.

Ren venait à peine de se redresser qu'il vit déjà le monde s'éloigner de lui au travers de la fenêtre. Il sursauta et se tourna furieusement face à dieu vicelard qui était assis tranquillement près de lui et qui ne lui accordait plus un regard.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! tempéra Ren en rassemblant son courage. Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est du kidnapping, ça. Même si je ne suis qu'un simple serviteur humain, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, agir comme ça vous chante. J'en suis presque sûr !

Levi venait de sortir de l'intérieur de sa manche un calumet richement sculpté qu'il se mit à fumer. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Ren pester contre lui.

\- On dit Levi-sama quand on s'adresse à moi, avança-t-il rudement, et on attend que je commence à parler pour l'ouvrir. Tu n'as pas eu d'éducation chez Yubaba ou quoi ?

\- Pas pour des personnes aussi sans manières et butée que vous !

Ren se doutait qu'il allait au-devant de gros problèmes en râlant ainsi, mais il n'y pouvait rien, quelque chose en ce dieu embrasait la moindre des émotions en lui. Que ce soit la peur, la colère, en regardant ce Levi-sama, Ren se sentait retourné et ne se contrôlait plus du tout.

Levi regarda de nouveau Ren avec intensité, comme s'il tentait de déceler quelque chose chez lui qui était caché ou complexe, puis il souffla un fin jet de fumée en direction de la fenêtre. Il attrapa ensuite violemment Ren par le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'altitude, la bêtise ou l'émotion qui te fait dire ça, en tout cas on ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. De tout mon long règne.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit non plus que fumée rendait les dents jaunes et l'haleine mauvaise ? grimaça Ren en plissant des yeux.

Levi le fixa une seconde avant de presser violemment sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme. Leurs deux séries de lèvres pleines s'unirent à la perfection et se mêlèrent durant de longues secondes alors que Ren écarquillait les yeux, le jeune homme s'attendait vraiment à tout, sauf à ça. Lorsque Levi se recula enfin, le jeune serviteur haletait et avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors, cette haleine est si mauvaise que ça ? ricana Levi en souriant avec triomphe. Oh, tu rougis comme un petit innocent maintenant. Ça ferait presque pitié. Tu ne serais pas vierge pas hasard ? mais tu as quel âge ?

Ren se dégagea violemment puis se recula en tentant de cacher le rouge sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi…balbutia-t-il, pourquoi vous faites ça ! c'est tellement méchant et...

Les sanglots virent à Ren avec une vitesse incontrôlable, rapidement tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières heures s'appesantir sur lui au point qu'il eut de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il savait très bien qu'être un simple humain sans pouvoirs dans le monde des esprits n'était pas quelque chose de bien vu et de facile à traverser, mais de là à être pris en grippe par un dieu qui déciderait de faire de lui son bouffon pour se moquer de lui et de son innocence de simple petit humain inintéressant, cela allait trop loin. Ren laissa couler sur ses joues les grosses larmes que ses yeux peinaient maintenant à contenir.

L'odeur de fumée disparue lorsque Ren se mit à larmoyer sans plus vraiment se soucier de ce que le dieu du volcan Fuji-san pouvait lui faire subir de plus.

Subitement une aura chaleureuse et douce entoura Ren. Lorsque le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à présent cerné par les bras épais de Levi.

Ils restèrent en silence de longs instants ainsi enlacés puis Levi posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Ren en soupirant.

\- Désolé, grommela doucement Levi, dont l'un des points faible était visiblement les larmes. Je suis allé un peu trop loin. Je ne voulais pas te faire… enfin, moi aussi je me sens étrange en ta présence… c'est intéressant, voilà tout, alors je voulais tester un peu et voir ce que cela faisait. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- Vous savez vous y faire, dis donc ! grommela furieusement Ren en reniflant. Vous êtes simplement égoïste et vous ne pensez qu'à vos intérêts avant celui de votre entourage. Vous êtes un dieu horrible.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, trancha Levi d'un air visiblement agacé. Je ne le referai plus, d'accord ? tu peux te calmer maintenant ?

Ren renifla de nouveau et frotta sa manche sur ses yeux.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à ordonner, répondit-il en foudroyant ses pieds du regard.

\- D'habitude quand je vais trop loin personne ne me préviens, avança Levi en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ose me montrer et me dire que je dépasse les bornes.

Levi ébouriffa les cheveux de Ren mais ne le laissa pas s'éloigner pour autant.

\- Tu es vraiment spécial, toi, dit-il en le toisant une nouvelle fois curieusement.

Ren fit la moue et laissa le dieu passer sa main dans ses cheveux fins sans rien dire, cela lui plaisait un petit peu.

\- Donc ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que maintenant vous allez arrêter de n'en faire qu'à votre tête et me laisser partir ? demanda-t-il doucement en se tournant vers Levi.

Le dieu de Fuji-san répondit alors en affichant un superbe sourire carnassier.

\- Oh, que non.

* * *

Il faut sauver les fesses de (E)ren ! o.o hii ! J'espère que vous avez plu, com's et avis sont les bienvenus !

A bientôt ! *3*


End file.
